Muggle Camp
by Veritaserum85
Summary: Welcome to Muggle Camp, a place where you learn about muggles and how they live. But is that all it's about? It is now 2 summers since Voldemort returned and the sixth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry must learn that the key to destoyin


Chapter One: Waiting for Nasty Surprises  
  
Ron stood on the freezing platform at Kings Cross shivering away. Where were Harry and Hermione? Watching the mist in front of his eyes as he breathed in and out he looked around. Parvarti and Lavender had been the first to arrive after Ron. He could see them swapping holiday gossip. Then there was Seamus and Dean who were chatting animatedly to a forlorn looking Neville. That was everyone Gryffindor, so where were Harry and Hermione?  
  
There were other sixth years there as well of course; they mainly kept to themselves though. He could see the bunched little groups in their muggle scarfs and gloves. Ron watched as one of the Ravenclaw girls whipped out her wand to perform that tricky little spell Hermione always used to dry herself off, in a vain attempt to warm up. He had not seen Harry or Hermione since the start of the school holidays - four weeks ago. They had written of course but it wasn't the same. Harry had written to tell him he was going to come with Hermione - the Grangers were going to pick him up from the Dursley's to take him to King's Cross, which was lucky because he couldn't imagine the Dursley's being too happy about dropping Harry here at two in the morning. And God it was cold.  
  
It had all begun as a part of a bizarre weather change, apparently all the muggles had noticed it too because it had been on their news. Or so Hermione had told him anyway. The weather had just gradually got colder and colder until it was like winter. Wondering whether it might have anything to do with Voldemort's current activities he decided to share his suspicions with Fred and George. He had hoped he might wheedle some answers out of them as they were a part of the Order. Halfway through his discussion he was nearly decapitated when Errol flew into the side of his head. Thinking it would be the usual book list and back to school rubbish he opened the letter absentmindedly but was surprised to see a considerably longer letter which he read aloud.  
  
Dear Mr Weasley, I am writing to inform you of this year's muggle camp...  
  
'Muggle Camp? What's Muggle Camp?' asked Ron puzzled  
  
'Ah, Muggle Camp. You're in for it little bro,'' replied Fred genially  
  
'Yep,' began George 'Muggle Camp is nicknamed the Camp of Hell!'  
  
'Erm, ok...'Ron continued on with his letter.  
  
Muggle Camp is held annually for sixth year students in an attempt to assist young wizards and witches if they ever find themselves in a position where they cannot use magic. Usually this camp is held during the Easter holiday break but considering the current circumstances, the staff has decided to alter the proceedings.  
  
Due to the unwarranted return of You-Know-Who to power, we have decided to make use of muggle camp in more than one way and make it a combined 'Defence Camp' in which you will learn the basic defensive skills needed in combat if you ever find yourself in such a situation.  
  
For convenience this will also coincide with your End of OWL Ball which is held at Hogwarts. This is a ball held each year to celebrate the completion of your OWL examinations, the results of which you will receive during muggle camp. You are permitted to invite a student from another year if you wish, although they are to meet you at Hogwarts on August 31st and will therefore be required to stay at Hogwarts until the start of school term on September1st. You are therefore required to bring the following items:  
  
Wand Dress Robes  
  
NO other magical items are permitted and all students will be checked for their possession. If any student if found to have magical items of any description they will be confiscated. You may bring personal effects but they cannot be magical.  
  
Attendance at Muggle Camp is compulsory and non-attendance is punishable by expulsion. Be sure to meet outside Kings Cross Station on the 18th August at 2 am. Your school trunk should be put on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st September as usual.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
'Wow!' exclaimed George. 'That's gunna be murder that is! Oh you're in for it. You can't use any magic AT ALL, and they make you live like a muggle.'  
  
'Yeh,' continued Fred. 'And if you get caught using magic, they make you do muggle chores. You know, like washing dishes and cleaning floors.'  
  
'But you know what muggle camp is really about don't you?'  
  
'No...what?' asked Ron looking apprehensive.  
  
'They call it RC'  
  
'RC?'  
  
'Yeh,' replied Fred, obviously savouring the tension. 'You know, Romance Camp.' Ron snorted, 'Romance Camp? Are you serious?'  
  
'Very little bro', said Fred seriously  
  
'Yeh they call it that because it's the time when all the young budding couples finally decide to, you know, become proper open couples.' George shot a sideways look at Fred. 'And you know what? This year it's going to be ten times worse, because you have the OWL ball following!  
  
'So?' asked Ron, feeling very confused.  
  
'So! People will be trying to find partners the whole time mwahahahahaha!'  
  
And so Fred and George had been taunting him ever since his arrival at Kings Cross on that freezing night, waiting to be told what was going on, waiting for Harry and Hermione, and dwelling on what Fred and George had said. Was it true? I mean, Ron thought to himself, how would people know about this? Surely they were pulling his leg? He took another look around and spotted something he hadn't noticed before. People were giving each other sideways glances and not just people, but girls and lads! No, he was imagining it. Or was he? For Ron knew who he wanted to go to the OWL ball with. He had known for a long time, though to admit it would surely be a disaster.  
  
Ron was distracted from his train of thought by the sudden arrival of a car. The headlights were blurring his vision and illuminating the rising smog. Surely this had to be the Grangers. If it wasn't, Ron decided to himself, he'd have to light himself on fire as a distraction from the cold.  
  
Ron could only see the black outline of people emerge from the car. Judging from the size and shape of the one getting out of the back seat on the right hand side, Harry and Hermione had arrived. 'About time,' he mumbled to himself. 'About bloody time! How long does it take?' he shouted.  
  
'What, to get from Surrey to London? About an hour,' retorted Harry  
  
'Yeh, well leave earl.Oh hello Mr and Mrs Granger!' Ron could just see the outline of Mr and Mrs Granger as they helped Hermione - was that Hermione? - to get her bags out the car. He had thought that the other person was Hermione but from her shadow, he had misgivings. There wasn't the reflection of her bushy hair. She was curvier and looked a bit thinner, yet fuller. Her posture was different; she stood upright with her shoulders back and she looked taller. Headlights, Ron thought, must make people's shadows looked different. A bit of muggle magic.  
  
She stepped forward into the pale moonlight and what he saw made Ron jump and gasp. Hermione had changed.a lot. She was so different! She had grown up and she.was.well.there was no way to describe it. Whatever it was, Ron decided, he didn't like it one bit. 'What? What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?' Hermione asked puzzled. Ron just realised he had his mouth hanging open and closed it quickly. 'No...no...' Ron just gaped. 'Hermione, you're well, you're so tall!'  
  
'Oh no, don't worry, they're just my shoes.' She lifted up her pant leg to reveal high heeled shoes. Hermione? Wear high-heeled shoes? No. Ron shook his head, there was something weird going on here. Come to think of it, everything about Hermione was different; her clothes were expensive muggle brands. She had a short top on that exposed her midriff and she had metal ring through her stomach! But there was something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
'Ron! Hello! Earth to Ronald Weasley!' Hermione was looking at Ron with an amused expression on her face. She fluttered her eyelids dramatically and then Ron picked it - she was wearing makeup!  
  
'Oi, Ron, help me with my bags, call yourself a gentlemen!' She gasped dramatically again. This time she gave her hair a little flick to reveal extravagant earrings.  
  
Ron picked up the bags - more than one? - and walked over onto the frosted pavement. He could hear the clacking of Hermione's heels as she followed him over. 'Look, just stand still will you! That clacking noise is driving me nuts!' said Ron irritably. What was going on? He was getting angry. He didn't like it when he couldn't understand something.  
  
'Oh, nice to see you too! Why I bother, I don't know.I'm going to say goodbye to mum and dad,' and she ran back off towards the car. 'So.' Ron heard Harry voice over his shoulder as he dumped Hermione's bags on the pavement. 'What the hell was.that?' Ron demanded.  
  
'Don't ask me! I just went along with it. Looks like Hermione has some kind of a Barbie complex!'  
  
'Barbie?'  
  
'Don't worry. Sh! She's coming back.' Hermione was walking over with all the grace and poise of a movie star.  
  
'What is with this?' Ron spat at Hermione.  
  
'What?' said Hermione taken aback.  
  
'All.this!' he gestured violently with his hands at Hermione's clothes and figure.  
  
'What.you mean my new look?' she asked looking slightly offended  
  
'New look?' He couldn't understand what she was talking about. New look! She's practically changed everything about her. 'New look?' He was nearly shaking. He didn't understand why felt so angry, 'you look like some kind of.scarlet woman!' Hermione looked as if someone had slapped her across the face.  
  
'What are you talking about? I've just decided to take a little more pride in my appearance!' She was looking so upset it looked as if she were about to burst into tears. 'It's not that different!'  
  
Ron shot a sideways glance at Harry who was staring around at the other sixth years. They too were all looking at Hermione. Parvarti and Lavendar glared at her as if she had just grown an extra head. Most of the other boys had their mouths open. Hermione seemed to have noticed as she suddenly moved to zip up the jacket she was wearing.  
  
Ron put on a satisfied smile. He knew he had won the argument and liked it too. Serve her right for doing something so outrageous. Seeing Hermione lose an argument was one of his best forms of entertainment.  
  
'You're just jealous Ronald Weasley! You're just jealous because I am gorgeous and you're not,' hissed Hermione. It was Ron's turn to look as if he had just been slapped in the face.  
  
'IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO STICK METAL RINGS THROUGH MY STOMACH TO LOOK DIFFERENT, THEN I THINK I'LL PASS!'  
  
A resounding silence filled the street broken only by the rushing wind and the buzzing of the flickering street lamps. Ron thought he could almost hear the static that he felt running through his hair.  
  
'Thankyou Mr Weasley, for kindly getting the attention of the class.' Professor McGonagall's stern voice filled the street breaking the awkward silence. 'Weasley and Granger, you both have detention. Please see me afterwards. To everyone else, welcome to Muggle Camp!' 


End file.
